Surprising love
by Chibixpanda
Summary: NOT DEAD xD . Blue and Green are married! Their experience married and engaged. Oldrivalshipping along with a little of specialshipping.
1. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If i did, the cheesy jokes would be more cheesy.**

**This is also my first fan fic. Keep that in mind while reading :O**

**Also Blue is the girl! And Green in the guy! **

* * *

Chapter one: It all begins.

The light seeped through the window. A young female lay in her big messy bed awakening to the light. It burned her Crystal orbs. She let her eyes lag, she really didn't want to get up. her body finally got to her senses, feeling herself embraced. A small smile appeared on her face which was soon replaced with a frown. It isn't that she didn't like it, it was just a pain to get out of. Blue lay the hopelessly. Feeling hot, moist air on her neck. Her eyes widen, her back felt as if it went stick straight, and don't forget her red cheeks.

"'Morning." Green said causally. Giving her a delicate kiss on her neck.

"Oh you're awake." Blue prided his hands apart letting her slip out of the bed.

Her and Green we're officially married. And things we're still awkward between the two, many, many awkward things. Blue reached for a hair scrunchy to tie up her long brown hair. She turned to Green while having a bobby pin in her mouth. His emerald eyes didn't dart at hers, it looked like he wanted more sleep. It made her chuckle. Blue walked over to the other side of the bed in a white Tank top with short shorts. As for Green he slept shirtless, with shorts or just in his boxers. Being married had many pluses, but one BIG negative was how hot the bed got. Having two people instead of one made it crazy warm.

Blue poked her muscular shoulder, hoping he would turn. Well he did, but he groaned. "I want to sleep more.." He said lifelessly.

"Well I'm going to make breakfast." Blue questioned. "What do you want?"

Green only looked at her. "Surprise me."

"I don't think thats on the menu." She joked.

Green grabbed her arm pulling her down to him. She was now in his strong embrace. "How about you?" Green asked planting a kiss on her lips.

"Green.." She started out. "I never realized you were a cannibal." She couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

Downstairs Blue was looking at a recipe for pancakes. 'Teh, like i need a recipe.' Said an annoyed Blue. Digging around in the fridge for the eggs "Where the hell are they." The said angrilym lifting everything up and moving it. "Oh." She pulled them out from the highest shelf. Placing them next to all the other essentials for pancakes.

Finally once the mix was made, the flipping began. Along with someone decided to come out. "Pancakes i see." Green said leaning against the wall.

Blue turned the two pancakes that could fit on the pan, than turned to look at him for a brief moment. "I surprised you."

Green walked over to the plate of already made pancakes. He picked on of them up, examining it. "Are they eatable..?"

Blue darted her crystal orbs. "Of course they are!"

Green still staring at it. "I never recalled you much as a cook.."

Still glaring Blue said. "Well fine, don't eat."

Shutting his eyes, he sighed. He had decided, he took a decent sized bite. To his surprise it was good. "Man you did surprise me."

* * *

**:O that wasn't so bad was it?**

**Reviews are wanted. I want to know how i can improve, but make sure the criticize isn't too mean.**

**-Chibi**


	2. It blossoms

**Disclaimer: If i owned pokemon this would be a real :)**

**When things are italic; its means their thinking.**

* * *

Chapter two: It blossoms.

For the engagement wasn't known. Blue asked the sleeping Green. "We need a party."

Awakening to the idea, he opened one eye. "Why?"

Blue chuckled. "Well silly, we need to tell everyone that we'll soon to be-"

Green locked his lips with hers. "I know." he said annoyed. Recently everything they did together revolved around that. Green was thinking of all the times Blue brought it up.

Green's mind:

_"Lets go to a movie!" said an over excited Blue._

_"Why there's no good movies." His voice had no excitement, blue seemed to have sucked it up._

_"Well because we're going to get married." Ending it off with a smile._

_Releasing a sigh. "What movie?" said the pathetic Green._

_"Hey Green! Lets go out to night." Pestered Blue._

_"Shouldn't we be saving money -" Green was immediately cut off._

_"For the wedding, i know. But listen. Once we're married we'll be going out very little."_

_Releasing a sigh. "Where should we eat?" Green said, feeling pathetic._

Now back to reality:

Blue already had the whole plan out. "Okay it'll be at Professor Oaks home."

"Wait wait wait. why there?"

"Because its big." continuing on "And we'd invite everyone. Red, yellow, Silver, Gold, Crystal.."

Green had a dead face, he didn't care. Was Blue that oblivious... no. Thats Red. Yellow and Red have been together long than Blue and himself. and still they haven't tied the knot. Yellow has been planting signs of 'I WANT TO GET MARRIED!' But its Red what else can you expect.

".. Sapphire, Emerald, and than everybody's parents."

"Why the parents?"

"Well the more people, the more congratulations, and not to mention the gifts."

Green figured that much. "Okay, lets tell everyone about the party that is.." Now he was hoping for blue to cut him off.

"Green, its in a week."

"Yeah the party's in a week."

Blue gave his a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy to get married to you."

* * *

**A short chapter o:**

**But the next one is long, i know because i already wrote it!**

**Anyways; review review review~**

**-chibi**


	3. Its out

**Disclaimer: Again i don't own pokemon. **

**Oh my favorite chapter so far -squeal-**

* * *

Chapter Three: Its out.

At the party, it seemed like a normal party. Yellow had dragged Blue away from Green. Yellow began to pester. "What's with the sudden party?"

Blue's face got lightly red. "Just thought it'd be nice to have a little party.. ya know." A lie, but it was the truth.. partly.

"Liar." Yellow pointed at her. "You're lying."

"A-am not." Denied blue.

"Why are you stuttering?" Another question from Yellow.

"I-I think i hear Green calling for me." Blue quickly fled.

Blue stood beside Green. Her back with straight and her eyes wide. As if she saw a ghost. Green overlooked her from the corner of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She pulled him down to her level, so she could whisper. "Yellow, she's really curious.."

He turned so he was looking at her head on. "And?"

"What do you mean and!" Blue whispered again. "She knows its not a normal p-"

Yellow walked by. "Oh you actually did call her."

Green started at yellow, who was a lot short than him. "Yeah?" He was completely unaware of what happened between them.

* * *

Blue nudged Green. "Say it." She spoke quietly.

"Why do i?" Protested Green.

"You wanted the party.." She lied.

"What that was y-" Interrupted by Blue tapping the wine glass with a spoon.

"Green wants to say something." She moved her eyes up to him, as did he look down on her.

"Well.." He started scratching his head. "Thank you guys for coming.."

A moment of silence. Gold bursted. "HEY NO PROBLEM!"

Blue nudged him again with her elbow. "What about, you know."

"I'm getting there." Green said nervously. "And.."

"We're getting married!" Blue shouted, holding out the ring on her finger.

Everyone stared, silent.

Green and Blue looked at each other. "I think they took it well." Smiled Blue.

Green had a small smile too. He ruffled her hair. "You know, you are pesky."

After everyone shook the shock off. They headed to congratulate.

"So that was it." Yellow said.

"Basically." Blue told.

"I thought you may have been mad, for not telling me buut.." She glomped Blue. "You just wanted a perfect party!"

"I-I guess!"

Blue was being occupied with Yellow, but what about Green. He was standing holding a glass. When he was interrupted.

"Married huh?" Silver greeted coldly.

"Yeah." Green replied.

"If you make her cry.." Silver threatened.

"Don't worry, i will." Smirked Green.

He had started to get on Silver's nerves. "If he hurt her.." he started.

"I intend to." Again with the smirk.

"Thats not what i meant!" Shouted silver.

Blue over hear and started heading away from yellow, crystal, and sapphire.

"Well don't make them so easy." Replied Green.

Silver pouted. "Well you're just perv-"

"What's not what you meant?" Blue asked curiously.

Green placed his arm around Blue, just to annoy him. "Oh that he had a childish crush on you." Spilled Green.

"Huh?" Blue was so clueless now, she was usually smart but now. "Really?"

Silver looked down at his shoes, blushing. "Yeah.." He said quietly, like a mouse.

"Aww!" Blue walked away from Green and closer to Silver. Silver had gotten tall, he was now taller than her, but not by much. Blue hugged his side. "You know i loved you."

Green and Silver both stared at her in shock. "Wh-what!" They said at the same time.

"Well of course." Standing on her tip toes to give him a soft nuggie. "You've been through so much with me." Blue planted a kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm gonna go and talk to the parents." And soon Blue was gone.

Silver had a bright smile on, that was soon to be gone from Green's jealously. "Too late for you. She loves me." He walked away coldly.

Silver stood there alone. "What if i had told her a while ago.. would it have changed our future?"

* * *

**Oh i love how green reacts -fan girl scream-**

**Oh my. I couldn't resist! 3**

**Review please~**

**-Chibi**


	4. Three months

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't own. I don't own! **

**When things are italic It means their thinking.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Three month wait.

The wedding was announced to be in three months.

Blue stepped out of the shower. In the middle of towel drying her hair she heard a knock on the door. It was her mother shouting something, Blue only picked up a few words. Quickly, Blue removed the towel from her head and tried it around the upper body and opened the door. "WHAT!?" Blue shouted back at her mother.

"Hurry up. Get down here!" Demanded her mom.

Blue shut the door getting her clothes on. She was wearing a simple white skirt with a blue shirt. "I'm coming." She said while she was walking down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed a ton of food. "Mom.. what with the crap ton of food..?"

Blue's mom smiled. "I'm hear to teach you how to cook."

"I know how to cook." Blue said arguing with her mom.

"Mac n' cheese isn't a meal." Barked her mom.

"Well you can eat it!" Blue barked back.

"I'm talking about home cooked meals. Not from the box." Her mother calmed down. "And besides. If you guys are 'in the mood' you wouldn't make Mac n' cheese."

Blues face lit up with embarrassment. "MOOOOM!" She shouted, extremely embarrassed.

"Now! This month is Breakfast, next month is lunch. And the last month before the wedding is Dinner. Okay?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Every three days we will make something new." Smiled her mom.

"Why three days?" Questioned Blue.

"Well today. We're starting with pancakes. And we're going to keep making pancakes until you can make them in your sleep."

"And-" Her mom cut her off.

"And you'll fail the first couple times. But you'll get better, and they'll be eatable but not good enough. So we'll most likely be eating those for the two days."

"Ooh yum.." Blue said sarcastically.

"well I'm not wasting food." barked her mom again. "Now get cracking. I want to see what you already know!"

Blue scurried to the sink looking at what she needed. _'How do i do this..'_ Blue was hopeless.

* * *

Green was in the bathroom shaving. Daisy walked in. "So looks like you found a girl. Thats surprising." She joked, but it sounded as if she wasn't.

"At least i can keep someone." He shot back.

"I haven't found my Mr. Perfect yet." Her eyes twinkled.

"Thats because he doesn't exist."

Daisy walked in the bathroom. "I'm surprised you kept this bathroom so neat." She sat on the toilet lid. "And for sharing the bathroom with you for years, its a good thing you know how to clean."

Green looked over at her. "Well most of it was your crap anyways."

Daisy laughed. "Yeah, girls care about their appearances. Like putting on makeup. Its like you guys and shaving." Her legs were now crossed.

"And?"

"There's no And. I hope you treat Blue better than this." She said seriously.

Green remained silent.

"But here!" She walked behind Green, who had finished shaving. "I'll help you. Making you irresistible~" She sang. "You'll be mr. perfect."

"Do i want that.."

"Yes you do." Daisy grabbed his arm and brought him downstairs into the kitchen. "Number one: Girls love guys who can cook." She pointed at the whole kitchen. "So learn to cook. Number two: Girls love a guy who cleans up messes. or just in general." She pointed at the messy kitchen.

Green stared at her. "I know this stuff. Blue told me."

"Good, our perfect guys are similar. So my help is totally needed! But my question is how did her mr. perfect end up to be you."

Green ignored her.

"Anyways number three: Girls love it when a guy compliments her. AND number four: make sure you love her as much as you can, WHILE giving her space." Daisy kept repeating the final step.

"Okay i get it!"

"Good, you gave three months to get a hold of those simple four tasks."

* * *

**Poor Blue, forced to cook.**

**As for green, his sister is crazy xD**

**REVIEW. The next chapter would be here after i get some reviews. I want to the next chapter to be better than them all!**

**-chibi.**


	5. Mother for a Hour

**Disclaimer: Their married. I obviously don't own.**

**I finally got an idea for a chapter. Its back to reality and not flashbacks. At the moment at least.**

** So here you go. Enjoy. **

* * *

Green sat there. Reading the paper with a white mug full of coffee in his hand. Blue sat in front of him with a plate of pancakes on the table. Her crystal eyes stared at him, with an innocent look. His eyes glanced up. Their eyes met. "What Blue?" He started, taking a sip from his mug.

"Oh nothing." She giggled, shoving a small piece in her mouth.

His eye brow rose. "Really, am i suppose to believe this?"

She giggled again. "I need to go get some food."

"And?"

"Well.. I have something i want to tell you, well ask. BUT on one condition."

Green sighed. "Is it that worth it?"

Blue nodded. "Really really is."

"Okay... What is it?" He pressed the paper together, and drew his attention to her.

"Well~" She started out happily. "You're not working, So I want you to do some cleaning." He groaned. "I'm serious. You're lazy on your days off. And I want you do do something."

"So this thing you want to tell me is this worth it?"

Blue nodded again. "It really is." She stood up from the table, grabbing her bag. "I'll by the food and i'll be back in two hours. That should give you time right?"

Green shrugged. "It could."

"Good~" She skipped out the door. "AND make it spotless."

* * *

Green sighed. Picking up the plates and putting them in the sink. He heard a knock on the door. 'My god, being a house mom is crazy.' He quickly went to the door and answered it. "SURPRISE!" Shouted Daisy with a basket of food.

"Whats this?"

"Mom and Dad thought it'd be good to give you some homemade food, in case you miss it."

"okay okay." He reached for the basket.

"No no" Daisy weaved her way passed him and into the kitchen. "What the hell!?"

Green tipped toed away. "GREEN!" He sighed walking back.

"Why is it dirty!? You promised. YOU PROMISED!" Daisy screamed placing the basket on the table.

"Yeah I've been busy and.."

"You said you'd clean!"

"I was cleaning until you came. Blue said she needs to tell me something but i have to clean first."

Daisy smiled. "I'll help." She chuckled.

"No no.. don't.."

But it was too late. Daisy had headed up stairs.

* * *

Daisy's POV:

I wondered upstairs, into their bathroom. "Its a mess." I said in disgust. Blue had a perfectly clean side, as green didn't. It was cleaner than she imagined. Blue must have done some cleaning on his side. Her eyes wondered to the open the cabinet on Blue's side. her eyes widened. "Condoms?!" Daisy looked surprised, taking a couple and put some in her pocket.

* * *

Normal POV:

The house was spotless. Everything was clean. Green glanced out the window. "Blue's coming back." He made the hand signs to scoot her out. "Go go."

Daisy reached for the basket. "I'll come back~" She said quickly walking out on the porch.

"I'm Homme~" Blue said with many bags in her hand. "Sorry I'm a bit.. ear.." Her eyes looked around at the completely clean house. "..ly" Her mouth dropped. "I only said the kitchen, Bu-but this is amazing!" She said in awe.

"Yeah yeah." Green said with a small smirk.

Knock knock. It was daisy tapping on the door.

"Daisy's holding something~" She reached for the door. "Hello Daisy."

Daisy quickly handed her the basket. "I have to go." And she left out of sight.

"Well that was weird.."

"Its daisy, what do you expect." Green chuckled. "Now will you tell me?"

"Oh of course i will.."

"I'm ready when you are" Green said.

Blue placed the basket on the ground. "Okay.. I've been thinking.."

* * *

**Oh cliff hanger!!  
PM me if you have an idea of what you think it is.**

**I enjoyed writing this, and hope you enjoyed reading it**

**-chibi.**


End file.
